


Antologi Fluff AkiGetsu

by uritaeyeon



Series: Anthology Series [5]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, all of this is romance, bartender!akihiko, contain oocness so yeah, doctor!ugetsu, my attempt to make fluff, stepsiblings!akigetsu, strangers AU, student!ugetsu, teacher!akihiko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita AkiGetsu bertema fluff.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Anthology Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925113
Kudos: 7





	Antologi Fluff AkiGetsu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: nggak tau. Random aja. Pengen bikin ini. Entahlah. Nggak bagus. Nggak menjamin nggak OOC.

1\. “Your Hair is So Soft.”

[Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence]

Ugetsu sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, saat dia merasakan seseorang memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu, Akihiko baru saja bangun dan mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya geli.

“Sayang.”

Tuh, ‘kan.

Bola matanya berputar malas. Ungkapan-ungkapan kasih sayang Akihiko selalu diapresiasinya, tapi satu hal yang tidak dia suka adalah dipanggil dengan panggilan-panggilan ala pasangan. Rasanya ingin berdiri dan keluar saja dari ruangan saat itu juga.

“Sayang~”

“Ucap itu sekali lagi, kuusir kau dari rumahku.”

Akihiko mendegus, bibirnya tersenyum geli. Dia tahu Ugetsu tak suka, tapi memang dasar suka cari mati. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai terbuka, mengintip apa yang Ugetsu lakukan dari balik bahunya. Tugas kuliah ternyata.

Hari ini memang tak ada kelas, tapi berhubung Ugetsu besok sudah harus keluar negeri lagi, alhasil Tuan Muda Violinis ini tak bisa mengikuti dua kelas esok hari dan tugas terpaksa harus dia kerjakan pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Gangguan seperti Akihiko yang bermanja-manja dengannya memang sudah diperhitungkan, tapi kemungkinan yang sangat kecil itu awalnya tak membuatnya khawatir.

Alih-alih bangun dan membuatkannya sarapan seperti biasanya, Akihiko malah asyik mengelus lembut kepala sang kekasih. Dimainkannya, diciumnya rambut yang masih harum sampo bekas mandi kemarin malam.

“Rambutmu lembut sekali.”

Ugetsu berusaha menahan senyum. Walaupun katanya dia tak suka, tapi kalau dipuji seperti ini dari kekasih sendiri sih ... hati mana yang tidak deg-degan.

* * *

2\. “It’s too cold! Come back!”

[Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence]

Ugetsu adalah orang yang lebih memilih menggunakan lengan panjang bahkan saat musim panas. Dia tidak suka kulitnya terekspos, pemuda dua puluh tahun ini lebih memilih untuk berdingin-dingin di ruangan ber-AC daripada keluar rumah bahkan untuk sepuluh menit.

Di sisi lain, Akihiko tak terlalu suka dingin—meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap memakai baju panjang, tentu saja karena dia tak tahan dingin. Lahir di musim gugur tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya, kalau kena angin apalagi bukan sepoi-sepoi, tetap saja tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Dan sekarang, sepulang dari kampus, bukannya langsung ke rumah, Ugetsu malah tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke Yokohama. Iya sih mereka naik motor, iya sih pakai pakaian hangat, tapi pantai yang bahkan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua membuat suasana entah mengapa semakin dingin.

“Ugetsu! Di sini terlalu dingin! Ayo kembali!” Akihiko berseru dari tengah pantai. Ugetsu yang berada di sisi laut hanya menoleh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Tangkap aku!” katanya kemudian berlari semakin jauh ke sisi pantai yang lain.

Angin bertiup agak kencang siang ini. Walaupun Akihiko benci, tapi daripada melihat Ugetsu berlari mundur lalu tahu-tahu tercebur ke laut dan membuatnya sakit, Akihiko lebih memilih berlari cepat dan memaksanya pulang.

“Anak ini benar-benar.”

* * *

3\. “No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”

[Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence]

Akihiko sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Sekarang memang sudah pukul sepuluh, tapi cuaca di luar masih terbilang dingin di pertengahan Januari ini. Perutnya keroncongan, ingin segera membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang tuan rumah. Namun apa daya, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang dipeluk seperti ular piton, bagian mulai dari pinggang sampai kakinya pun dijadikan guling pribadi oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

“Ugetsu,” katanya sembari berbalik dengan susah payah.

“Hmm.”

“Aku harus membuat sarapan. Lepaskan aku.”

Oh tentu saja, Ugetsu lebih memilih untuk memeluk sang kekasih lebih erat.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Masih pagi, Aki. Paling baru jam sepuluh, ‘kan.”

“Ugetsu.”

Ugetsu yang sebenarnya sudah bangun namun malas beranjak itu mendongak, menampilkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. Dia tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa kemungkinan Aki akan menuruti perkataannya adalah nyaris seratus persen dan kemungkinan pemuda pirang ini akan tetap di kasur bersamanya selama beberapa menit lebih lama juga nyaris seratus persen—bahkan ketika dia belum mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya.

“Akiii~ng~”

Pemuda yang dipeluk menghela napas pasrah. Mana mungkin hatinya tidak akan ‘ _dokiii!_ ’ kalau kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya sejak SMA ini memohon begitu manis padanya. Apalagi dengan ‘~ng’-nya itu.

“Iya, iya. Sepuluh menit lagi ya. Aku sudah lapar.”

Inilah efek jika suhu tubuhmu lebih hangat dibandingkan kekasihmu sendiri.

Dijadikan _heater_ pribadi.

* * *

4\. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” & “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

[Alternate Universe; teacher!Akihiko x student!Ugetsu; stepsiblings!AkiGetsu]

Ugetsu kesal. Sangat kesal. Sekarang, ‘kan liburan musim panas, tapi guru kesayangan sekaligus saudara tiri beda ibu dan bapak ini malah lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas yang entah apa itu.

“Aki~ ayo temani aku main.” Ugetsu menggeliat di atas kasur sang pria. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini sudah pakai baju rapi-rapi, rambut yang biasanya acak-acakan disisir, pakai parfum mahal, pun sudah sarapan tanpa disuruh. Tapi usahanya pagi itu malah berujung sia-sia karena pria 22 tahun yang sejak tahun kemarin menjadi anggota keluarga barunya malah sibuk menilai latihan anak muridnya yang mengikuti kelas tambahan musim panas.

Walaupun sudah jam tujuh, Akihiko sama sekali belum bersiap-siap padahal dia harus sudah berangkat dalam satu jam. Kemarin ada satu makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang kebetulan berstatus sebagai adik tirinya minta dimanjakan sepanjang malam. Alhasil, karena ketiduran dan belum sempat menilai latihan untuk hari ini, hal itu baru bisa Akihiko lakukan setelah dia bangun pagi tadi.

Mana belum sempat sarapan pula.

“Aki—”

“Sini, duduk di pangkuanku saja sampai aku selesai. Daripada kau mengacak-ngacak kasurku.” Akihiko berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari meja kerjanya.

Mulut sang adik berkerucut kesal. Kakinya menghentak lantai sengaja lalu dengan kasar menarik kursi Akihiko dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Belum selesai sampai situ, tangan Akihiko yang sedang mengecek pekerjaan anak muridnya juga malah ditusuk-tusuknya menggunakan telunjuk.

“Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Aki memerhatikanku. Salah sendiri mereka bodoh sampai harus mengikuti kelas tambahan. Ini, ‘kan liburan. Aki juga harus berlibur dong.”

Kalau sudah begitu, Kaji—Murata—Akihiko terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Jauh dibandingkan telat ke sekolah, dia lebih tidak mau menghadapi adik manisnya ini rewel dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari.

_Cup._

Tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang adik, tangan yang satunya memegang dagu Ugetsu dengan lembut.

“Diam dulu ya, Manis. Kakakmu ini harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebelum melayani Tuan Pangeran selama sisa harinya, oke?”

Ugetsu menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi wajah dan telinganya.

* * *

5\. “Just pretend to be my date.”

[Alternate Universe; Strangers AU]

Akihiko berniat menghabiskan siangnya ini dengan makan di salah satu restoran langganannya—awalnya begitu. Namun, begitu sosok sang mantan membuka pintu masuk dan berjalan bersama gandengannya yang baru, Akihiko mendadak panik. Enak saja mantannya sudah punya yang baru sedangkan dirinya masih jomlo. Mana satu-satunya meja yang kosong adalah meja di sebelahnya pula.

Saat sedang memikirkan cara supaya tidak mempermalukan dirinya, seseorang berambut hitam ikal acak-acakkan tiba-tiba menarik atensinya. Orang yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu hampir saja duduk di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya Akihiko berdiri dan menariknya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

“ _What the—_ ”

“Ssstt, pura-pura jadi teman kencanku,” nampan sang pemuda diletakkan di atas meja. Pesanan pemuda yang entah siapa namanya itu diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga memberikan kesan bahwa mereka memang sudah makan berdua sejak awal.

“Ta-tapi—” Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Akihiko menarik tangan sang pemuda dan memaksanya duduk di hadapannya. Matanya melirik ke arah kasir diam-diam. Ternyata benar dugaannya.

Akihiko mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik dengan suara pelan, “Kaji Akihiko. Mantanku ke sini.”

Pemuda yang sama-sama ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya itu mendengus mengejek. Alisnya sudut bibirnya naik satu dan dengan suara kecil, dia membalas, “Murata Ugetsu. Ganti pesananku dulu. Baru aku akan menemanimu.”

Dompet di saku belakangnya diraih, dibukanya cepat, dan diambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana tanpa melihat jumlahnya.

Murata Ugetsu tersenyum miring, kemudian, “ _Deal._ ”

* * *

6\. “I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror.”

[Alternate Universe; bartender!Akihiko, doctor!Ugetsu]

Akihiko melirik tangannya untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dalam lima belas menit. Orang yang balas menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut sedang menjelaskan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter, tapi semua penjelasan itu terpental dari otaknya dan hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Aku memegang tangannya. AKU MEMEGANG TANGANNYA._

Dilihatnya lagi salah satu makhluk Tuhan paling indah yang pernah dia temui selama seperempat abad ini hidup di dunia. Orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi pacarnya kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu adalah dokter yang terkadang sering menghabiskan waktunya di bar tempatnya bekerja. Akihiko memutar kembali ingatan tiga bulan lalu.

Pertama kali sosok dokter muda ini melangkah memasuki barnya, Akihiko yang kebetulan saat itu sedang berada di balik meja merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Dirinya tertegun, tanpa sadar menatap sang dokter dari awal dia masuk sampai akhirnya duduk di hadapannya.

“Satu mojito.”

 _Bahkan suaranya seperti malaikat_.

“Ehem? Permisi?” Akihiko terkesiap kaget.

“A-ah iya, satu mojito, ‘kan?”

Pria pirang itu buru-buru berbalik, tangannya cekatan membuat pesanan orang yang hanya dalam tiga bulan ke depan resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kalau mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Akihiko malu sendiri. Sepanjang malam matanya tak bisa lepas, tangan dan otaknya tidak bekerja dengan sinkron sampai-sampai tiga kali salah membuat pesanan, belum lagi sang pria tampan juga diam-diam tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Baru ketika bar sudah mulai sepi, pria tersebut mengenalkan dirinya.

“Murata Ugetsu, dokter di Rumah Sakit Y. Dua puluh delapan tahun.”

Akihiko sebenarnya tidak tanya (walaupun ingin tahu), tapi semenjak malam itu, setiap dia bangun pagi dan bercermin setelah sikat gigi, wajah sang dokter tampan selalu melintas di benaknya. Setengah jam dia habiskan di depan cermin wastafel hanya untuk berlatih menembak orang yang dari pandangan pertama sudah mencuri hatinya.

Kalau melihat keadaan mereka saat ini, Akihiko hanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya saja ke dinding setidaknya sepuluh kali. Apalah usaha dan latihan selama tiga bulan menembak bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin kalau semua itu tidak dia pakai sama sekali.

 _Aku masih ingat pagi-pagi menyedihkanku di depan cermin hanya untuk dia yang mengajakku pacaran lebih dulu_.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
